Daddy's Little Girl
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She only wanted him to come home. She would change, be anything he asked, but she wanted her father back! At six, she and her mother are left behind by her father and brother, and she grows up resenting her mother who is the cause of him leaving them. She will do anything to get her father to notice her, even if it means beating both of his boys in their own sport!
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Summary: She only wanted him to come home. She would change, be anything he asked, but she wanted her father back! At six, she and her mother are left behind by her father and brother, and she grows up resenting her mother who is the cause of him leaving them. She will do anything to get her father to notice her, even if it means beating **_**both**_** of his boys in their own sport!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Don't go!"_

_Brown eyes cast a look of sorrow over the child held by the wrist by a woman with a lifelessly cold gaze. His heart broke with each tear that fell from the child's bright blue eyes, she was his precious daughter, and he had to leave her..._

"_DADDY~!"_

**-x-x-x-**

"Get up Kagome,"

Kagome looked up and grinned, "What's up Inu!"

"I need to talk with Sesshoumaru, get out for a moment,"

Kagome scoffed, sitting up from Sesshoumaru's bed, she stood and left the room. She hated men, all but Sesshoumaru...that is. He was her one and only friend, and had been since _that_ day. The day her father had left her...with the horrible hag who had cheated on him, and married the cause of Kagome's problems; Naraku had been the man who her mother had cheated on her father with, and with their divorce, she had married him, and Kagome received three new siblings. Kagura, who apparently was the child of his first wife, and the twins Kanna and Hakudoshi who were the products of his second wife, and now married to his third wife...Kagome never liked him, he had a dark air around him.

Standing in the hall, she irritably stormed back in, "Sessh, I'm going home, I don't like the idea of your baby brother kicking me out of your room."

He smirked at the insult to his brother who was in fact a year younger than Kagome, three years younger than himself.

"Damn it Kagome! I'm practically the same age as you!"

Kagome raised a brow, "Physically, sure...but you have a long way to go mentally..."

"Grrr, you want to test that!"

Kagome laughed, "Sit boy, your fangs are showing."

"What the hell was that you stupid girl! I'm smarter than you, and stronger!" he made to hover over her only to trip on his shoelace.

"...I rest my case, see you tomorrow, Sessh!"

"I'll walk you home," He walked over his brother who was cursing profusely into the carpet.

**-x-x-x-**

"He asked me out last week and since then it's been like talking to a rabid dog." Kagome frowned.

"I fell to see his feelings towards you,"

"He says he loves me," She scoffed, "Your brother is crazy, Sessh; he's too young to know the meaning of that word! One he spouts off at a new girl each at that!"

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"...have you ever told someone that?"

"Not that I can recall, I do believe my mother hasn't even heard of such a claim from me,"

Kagome shook her head, smiling at her friends' almost royal manner of speech. "I will never fall in love, and I will never get married, or have kids..."

"Big words...I bet you can't keep them,"

Kagome looked back and rolled her eyes, "If it isn't our resident player, Miroku; how fairs number fifty-two?" She glanced to her left, indicating the girl in his arms.

"Ah, but did you not say _love_? I am not in love, Kagome, not with any of these young ladies, but those words are not far from my lips, I do know of such a feeling, and yet my heart aches for such emotion, I will not yet yield to it."

"...right, thanks for your wise words Shakespeare, but thou aught not keep her whore mother waiting, forith would be tragic if thine highness actually had to do something herself."

Sesshoumaru turned with Kagome and both made to continue when Miroku's voice stopped them once more.

"Mock me all you like, Kagome, but I bet you'll be eating your words before you get out of high school."

She turned to say something, but the duo was already gone. Sesshoumaru looked curiously around, but no luck.

"...hm..." Taking Kagome's hand in his, he pulled her along the path and towards her house. He hated that annoyance the girls were always fawning over. Though, not the way they did himself, but all the same.

Kagome walked quietly beside Sesshoumaru, thinking over Miroku's words before shaking her head and shoving the thoughts violently to the back of her mind. "He always has to have the last word."

"...do you agree with them?"

"Of course not!" Kagome scoffed, "Look at my mom, and Inuyasha...Miroku himself is a prime example of why I shouldn't listen to him."

Nodding, Sesshoumaru agreed completely, but he also agreed with the perverse boy who had taken leave before their notice a little while ago. "I wonder..."

"About?" She looked curiously at him as they came to her house.

"...nothing, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Kagome sighed as he turned and left, but nodded all the same. She hadn't gotten a chance to tell him..._'I'm leaving Sessh...tomorrow...I won't be here...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one, I hope you all enjoy! Please leave me a message and tell me what you think! Love, Love! ~Akuma**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Summary: She only wanted him to come home. She would change, be anything he asked, but she wanted her father back! At six, she and her mother are left behind by her father and brother, and she grows up resenting her mother who is the cause of him leaving them. She will do anything to get her father to notice her, even if it means beating **_**both**_** of his boys in their own sport!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"Are you ready to leave?"

Kagome looked around at the house she'd lived in for her entire life, since birth, and onward. She grabbed her satchel and shouldered it as she walked to her door and took the tennis bag leaning against the wall and leaving the room. "Yeah...where is Kanna?" Kagome asked her older sister, Kagura.

"Waiting in the car with your mom, Dad is loading the car."

Kagome nodded, "Ah..."

"Hyotei Academy has a tennis team for the girls...you know." Kagura pulled her hair from a loose braid that she'd had it in since morning, "Can you do a French braid?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah,"

"...yeah what? You know about the team, or you can braid my hair?"

Kagome smiled, she actually enjoyed talking with her older sister, step sister or not. "Both, though...I want to talk to you and Kanna later…about the tennis team."

"I don't play tennis,"

"Neither does Kanna, but then...it's not like I'm asking you two to play me, it has nothing to do with tennis in general,"

"So long as I don't need to get sweaty or anything, whatever."

Kagome laughed, climbing into the car beside Kanna who was in the middle, Kagura went around and climbed in on the other side.

"Alright, everyone ready?"

"Yeah...ready..." Kagome muttered.

"Mmhm," Kagura pulled a nail filer out before looking to Kanna, "Switch places with me."

Kanna unbuckled her seatbelt as she went to switch spots with the oldest of the girls.

"Buckle back up, Kanna; you girls can rearrange yourselves after we pick up Haku,"

Kanna looked at Rai, and after contemplating on whether or not she should listen to the woman, she finally sat back down, and buckled back up. Kagura did the same and Kagome went to messing with her racquet. "..."

Kagome had a curious habit, for her racquet the frame around the racquet, when it would get scuffed up from her scrapping it on the court, she'd take a file to it and sand it into a smooth touch as it once was, and she did this after every match, so to keep it nicely _trimmed_ if you would. Looking out the window as they pulled out of the parking lot, Kagome looked up at the window that was once hers and leaning against the now bare of curtains window, was a sealed envelope, with the recipient being, Sesshoumaru.

'_...see ya, Sesshou...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Almost three hours later and Kagome was looking up at their new house, located in Tokyo, Kanto...she stared at the large house, a three story home...in TOKYO...Kanto region. She was pulled inside by the twins with Kagura following after with a nail filer in hand, her hair neatly braided in a French Braid.

"Cool!"

Kagome looked at the excited look on the twins faces, both were eight years old, she was twelve, herself, and Kagura...Kagura was fifteen years old, and so she would be attending the same school as Kagome, but two years ahead of her.

"School starts immediately, tomorrow is Monday, after all; all day today...we will be unpacking the boxes and bags." Naraku said as he opened up the large trailer behind their van. A few movers were already climbing inside to move the boxes from the trailer to the house.

Kagome pulled out her phone and checked her text messages, _'Nothing,'_ Kagome sighed, grabbing her Head tennis bag from the car along with her school satchel. She returned to the overly excited twins and Kagura as she and them started around the house. This was their first time seeing the house, as their _parents_ had picked it out, and then just told them to pack. Their old home was too crowded with the six of them, making it difficult to do much of anything in a comfortable space.

"I get this one!" Kagura called as she looked around at one of the larger rooms upstairs, knowing better than to call out for the Master bedroom.

The twins decided to keep together with a room that was interconnected by a door to another room. Kagome knew well that they would get both rooms, so she took the one on the third floor, happily so, and looked out the window and out at the place she would be staying for now until she moved out of her family's house. Sadly, that wasn't for quite a long while. Until then...she would need to continue getting better at tennis, and better at tennis meant strong enough, fast enough, skilled enough to beat her brothers, and...her father.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two of Daddy's Little Girl! Let me know what you guys think!**

**U****pdates will come out a little faster than previously! I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

LIST 2

Stealing Kisses **– X**

The Rings **– X**

I'm Not Crazy (new fic) **– X**

Daddy's Little Girl **– X**

Shapeless Song **– Starting Ch2**

Heart NOT For Sale (new fic) **– Gazing Passionately At Summary**

Eiji Bunny-Chan **– Ch2 Almost Finished**

The Letter **– Starting Ch2**

TAKE TAKE TAKE **– Starting Ch2**

Big Brother (new fic) **– Starting Ch2**

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think. If there is anything specific that you want on the list, talk to YukimuraShuusukeGirl, I have no say in it!**


End file.
